Model 08
The Silver Centurion Armor (Model 08), was an armor that appeared in the Iron Man Comics of the Marvel Comics Universe, that was published by Marvel Comics and created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. Tony Stark first wore the Silver Centurion Armor to fight Obadiah Stane while he was using the Iron Monger armor. The battlesuit is also known as the Hologram Armor, after its chameleon ability. It is more powerful than the Classic Armors. Capabilities *'Superhuman strength' Tony in the armor can lift hundreds of tons without any problem, for example, and carry them to a distance of at least several miles. Dramatically reducing the hand he is able to destroy 2 modern heavily armored tanks. As the peak of their abilities, Tony in this armor is capable of pure physical strength to destroy a mountain the size of Manhattan. Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Flight was improved with new turbines for the boot jets. A separate booster pack could also be used. **Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. **Repulsors were enhanced. Pulse bolts gained energy as they traveled up to a certain point. *'Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. **The Unibeam was enhanced. Pulse bolts gained energy as they traveled up to a certain point. *'Sonic Emitter: '''In addition to the sonic emitter, a voice distorter helped protect Stark's identity and could also be used to duplicate sounds. *'Freons beam ' - is built into one of the fingers on the hand Tony. Mainly used for fire extinguishing, but can be used in the clashes. *'Pulsed discharge ' - are focused on the enemy's disintegration, their work is based on the phasing of electrical discharges and plasma missiles. *'Other Weapon '''Heat lance, cutting lasers, an electric shock, variator rays, and a tractor beam. '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. ***A 'six-second' force-field greatly enhanced protection for a short time, but consumed considerable power. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: '''Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. *Life support equipment was considerably enhanced: recycled air, water and nutrients could last an indefinite amount of time. '''Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Fit inside suitcase: 'The armor was compact enough that it could actually be fit inside suitcases, something that would be commonplace for most of Tony's armors in the future. *'ECM Jamming: Used to evade detection. *'Hologram Emitter: '''Created multiple images to make the armor harder to target. *'Finger lasers: Used for cutting through objects *'Negator Packs: '''Usedo to neutralized and destroyed stolen Stark technology. *'Emergency Charge: '''Individual armor parts stored a small emergency charge. Variants * In some comics, the armor is depicted with a triangular unibeam, and in others, it's more of a trapizoid. History While he intended the armor to be used by James Rhodes, Stark ended up donning it himself to gain revenge against Obadiah Stane. The armor prevailed against the Iron Monger's armor and Stark kept the design for many months. A replica of the armor was later used by Mike O'Brien to face Ultimo.It was used extensively against other armor users during the first Armor Wars until being destroyed with one of Firepower's powerful heat-seeking missiles. The armor's shoulderpads and camouflage effect were incorporated into the design for the updated Stealth Armor. When Tony Stark undertook Stark Resilient, he dismantled and melted one version of this armor. Notes * This armor was the base for the creation of the '''Mark V armor in the Marvel Cinematics Universe. Trivia * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the version of this armor is the Iron Man Armor MK XXXIII. Gallery ArmorMod08.jpg download (silver centurion).jpg download silver centurion(4).jpg download (3)silver centurion.jpg download (2)silver centurion.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comic Armors Category:Comics Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Category:Earth-616 Technology Category:Pages Under Development